


After the Great Resonance

by FriendlyLegoPerson



Category: Arc of a Scythe
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Tumblr References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyLegoPerson/pseuds/FriendlyLegoPerson
Summary: In the aftermath of the Great Resonance, Junior Scythe Gaud tries to keep the public calm and keep the New Order scythes from using the sinking of Endura to gain control of the UpperAustralian scythedom.





	After the Great Resonance

Scythe Gaud ran outside their house, covering their ears. Insanely loud noise stopped stopped as they reached the street. All the civilians were looking around in confusion, most of them covering their ears as well. After the noise subsided and everyone’s ears slowly stopped ringing, the panic began. “What does this mean?” “What’s going on?” “WHAT IF THE THUNDERHEAD BROKE?”

“Hey! HEY!” Scythe Gaud shouted. “Everyone STOP!” The civilians froze and stared at them.

“The Thunderhead didn’t break. It knows what it’s doing. Everyone just… carry on with whatever you were doing.” they ordered. No one moved. _‘shit.’_ Gaud opened their mouth to apologize but stopped themself. They could hear Scythe Green’s voice in their mind, ‘Remain composed. They look to you as an authority. You must not panic, or they will.’ Right. They took a deep breath. “Ahem. I will investigate this incident, if you would like to be notified of any information that comes up, please give me your contact.” The civilians looked at each other nervously.  _‘Oh.’_

“None of you will be gleaned for being on this list.” Still no one moved. “Oh for goodness sakes! I’m not going to glean you because I have your name!” Gaud sighed and took another deep breath. “Gleanings are selected randomly. It’s okay.”

Several civilians walked up to them and gave their names, which Gaud wrote down. They briefly wondered if they should grant immunity to the people in line, but decided against it.

 

When Scythe Green returned to his house he found his junior scythe waiting for him. Scythe Gaud jumped to their feet.

“Did you hear-”

“Yes. I did.”

“What was it?”

Scythe Green sat down at the table. “I don’t know. Have you checked the Thunderhead?”

“No. I didn’t think it would be of any use.” Scythe Green looked mildly disappointed, so Scythe Gaud rushed to amend themself. “I talked to some civilians though. Made sure there wasn’t mass panic.”

Scythe Green nodded. “Good. Tomorrow we will investigate. But not tonight. Its- its been a long day.” That day’s gleaning... some days were harder than others.


End file.
